


Usurpatrice

by Fire_Hana



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Drunkenness, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, Love/Hate Relationship, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Poor Ib (Ib), Post-Together Forever ending, References to Depression
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Hana/pseuds/Fire_Hana
Summary: Depuis qu'ils sont rentrés du musée, Ib sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Un sentiment sourd de détresse l'écrase et l'obsède et rien que le fait de se tenir en compagnie de sa sœur, Mary, lui donne envie de pleurer.Mais la vie continue. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.Même si cet étrange homme la hante chaque jour.Même si d'horribles cauchemars la poursuivent chaque nuit.Même si la vie semble avoir perdu tout sens....Comment Mary peut-elle s'épanouir autant alors qu'elle-même sombre un peu plus chaque jour ?[Version corrigée de celle postée sur ffnet]
Relationships: Garry & Ib (Ib), Ib & Mary (Ib), Ib (Ib) & Original Character(s), Mary & Ib & Ib's parents, Mary (Ib)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Usurpatrice

**Author's Note:**

> Je dédie cette fanfiction à ma sœur, qui elle n'a jamais eu besoin de tuer qui que ce soit pour devenir un membre de ma famille.
> 
> (Mêmesicomme90%despersonnesellepréfèreGarybrezbgubuzigb)

Ib se sent un peu bizarre depuis qu'elle a quitté la galerie d'art.

Pourtant, tout semble aller pour le mieux. Ses parents discutent avec légèreté des œuvres d'art qu'ils viennent de voir tout en grignotant des gâteaux. Ib a même eu le droit à un chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly par-dessus – comme elle l'aime. Le temps gris a été balayé par le vent et, maintenant, il fait très beau. La petite fille a même un peu chaud.

Mary aussi, paraît apprécier ce moment. Elle papote joyeusement avec leurs parents, comme à son habitude.

 _Comme à son habitude_ …

L'enfant fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi ces mots lui semblent si… dissonants ? Il n'y a pourtant aucune raison qu'aujourd'hui soit différent des autres jours. Sa jumelle a toujours été avec elle, dans le meilleur comme dans le pire.

Un creux se forme dans son estomac à cette pensée. Ib ne comprend pas, ne se comprend pas. Quelque chose ne va pas, quelque chose… mais quoi ?

_Quoi ?_

\- Ib, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle…

Ib lève les yeux vers sa mère. Son modèle. Sa version d'elle quand elle sera adulte. Si mature, calme et douce.

\- Oui. Tout va bien.  
\- Maman a raison, tu es toute blanche. Tu es fâchée parce que j'ai mangé ton bonbon ?  
\- Non… Ce n'est pas ça…  
\- Quel bonbon ? coupe soucieusement leur père.  
\- Ib avait un bonbon au citron tout à l'heure et je lui ai pris…

La brune ne peut s'empêcher de prendre une mine contrariée, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle se sent en colère à l'évocation de ce ridicule bonbon jaune. Ce n'était qu'une friandise. En plus, elle n'aime pas particulièrement ceux au citron.

_Alors pourquoi, pourquoi ?_

\- Où as-tu eu ce bonbon Ib ?  
\- Quelqu'un me l'a donné.

Elle a répondu automatiquement. Pourtant… oui, elle en est certaine, quelqu'un lui a donné cette sucrerie.

Mais qui ?

_Qui ?_

Elle a beau se concentrer, impossible de mettre un visage. Mais elle se souvient qu'avec _cette personne_ , elle était prête à tout affronter. Qu'elle était prête à commettre le meilleur comme le pire. Avec "elle", Ib n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait plus eu peur. Ou si cela arrivait, il suffisait qu'elle lui prenne la main, d'échanger un regard, et son malaise s'en allait aussitôt.

_Peur de quoi, de qui ? Et que pouvait-elle bien faire, elle ? Elle n'est qu'une enfant…_

\- Ib ! tonne la voix de sa mère, Combien de fois nous t'avons dit de ne pas accepter les cadeaux des inconnus ? Cela aurait pu être du poison !

Non. _Cette personne_ ne lui aurait jamais fait le moindre mal…

\- Est-ce que je vais mourir ? blêmit aussitôt la petite blonde.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Mary, rassure leur père, je pense que si cela avait été le cas, tu te sentirais pas très bien à l'heure qu'il est. Mais reste prudente, et toutes les deux retenez ce qu'a dit votre mère : on ne peut pas faire confiance aux étrangers… Même si celui-ci semble faire exception. D'accord ?  
\- Oui papa ! répond énergiquement la blondinette.  
\- Oui…

* * *

Ils sont rentrés assez tard dans la nuit. Mary s'est endormie dans la voiture et leur père dû la porter jusqu'à dans leur chambre.

 _Leur chambre_.

Son lit est juste à côté du sien. La couverture sa jumelle est dans les bleus clairs tandis que celle d'Ib abordait le pourpre. Il y a deux étagères au-dessus de leur lit respectif. Sur l'étagère de Mary, des dessins, des crayons de couleurs et une poupée de chiffon. Sur la sienne, une sculpture de lapin, des petites peluches et un début de broderie. Elles n'ont pas de bureau, mais elles ont une boîte à jouets en commun.

La petite brune s'est rapidement changée pour aller dormir tandis que ses parents couchent Mary. Ils les ont tendrement embrassé, toutes les deux. Puis ils ont éteint la lumière et sont partis, les laissant seules.

Dès que la porte se ferme, Ib entend Mary se retourner dans son lit, gloussant doucement.

\- Héhé, ils ne se sont vraiment pas rendu compte que je m'étais réveillée… Et toi Ib, tu croyais que je dormais aussi ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ahah, je suis décidément la meilleure !

Sa sœur pousse un soupir d'agacement. Mary pouvait vraiment se révéler d'une fierté irritante.

\- Aujourd'hui était vraiment super, entend-t-elle de cette dernière. J'espère que nous aurons d'autres journées comme celles-ci !

Ib se détourne de sa sœur, s'emmitouflant dans son nid de couverture pour trouver le sommeil.

\- En plus, ça va être la première année où nous serons dans la même école… Tu n'es pas trop angoissée à l'idée de la rentrée ? Moi, je suis à la fois super excitée et super nerveuse !

Elle ne lui répondit rien.

\- Ib, tu dors ?

Silence.  
La blonde murmure tendresse alors :

\- Bonne nuit Ib.

Silence définitif.

Ib ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi, mais son cœur est serré, compressé au point qu'elle en a envie de pleurer.

* * *

Deux semaines. Deux semaines à passer et elles iront à l'école. Dernière année avant l'entrée dans le monde des adolescents.

En attendant, elles terminent leurs devoirs de vacances – enfin, Ib tente de les finir. Mary, elle, s'en désintéresse totalement. La petite blonde préfère en effet jouer dehors, avec leur père ou Ib de préférence. Cela ne plait pas trop à leur mère, réprimandant plusieurs fois sa jumelle de ne pas être assez assidue et de prendre du retard. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'arrive qu'à lui extorquer une moue et un « désolée » bafouillé de l'enfant avant qu'elle ne reparte jouer.

Ib vient de terminer ses devoirs et a sorti des crayons de couleurs ainsi qu'une feuille blanche.  
Elle a presque finit son dessin quand la voix fluette de Mary lui arrive par-dessus son épaule :

\- C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

Ib regarde son dessin. Une personne aux cheveux violets et avec un long manteau bleu foncé, un peu déchiré à la fin. Un œil est caché par l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Je… Je sais pas.

Sa jumelle blonde fait une mine un peu déçue de sa réponse évasive. Puis elle lance avec conviction :

\- Ça doit être un garçon ! Il a les cheveux courts, et tout le monde sait que les garçons ont les cheveux courts !

Un garçon.

 _Oui, c'était un garçon_ !

\- J'ai tout de même la sensation qu'il parlerait comme une fille… se susurre la brune à elle-même.  
\- Hein ? couine Mary, Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il ait une voix de fille ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…  
\- Je vais dessiner avec toi Ib ! Tiens, j'ai d'ailleurs une super idée : faisons un concours ! Celle qui aura fait le plus beau dessin aura une part de gâteau supplémentaire à l'heure du goûter !  
\- Je n'en aie pas envie…  
\- Rhooo allez ! C'est amusant ! Allez Ib ! Dit oui !  
\- … D'accord, finit-elle par céder.  
\- Super ! Alors c'est parti !

Tandis que Mary est allée chercher une feuille blanche, Ib a contemplé son dessin.

Elle a dessiné ça instinctivement, sans savoir exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Cet homme… elle a la sensation de l'avoir déjà rencontrer en vrai. Elle serait presque capable de lui donner un nom. Il lui brûle la langue mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus.

Son nom, son nom…

Quel nom a-t-il ? _Qui_ est-t-il ?

\- Eh bien, que de beaux travaux vous avez fait là les filles ! Bravo ! félicite leur mère.  
\- Donc si je comprends bien, poursuit leur père, Mary a dessiné Ib et toi Ib tu as dessiné… ?

Elle reste muette, incapable de lui donner un nom.

\- C'est… une personne que j'ai rencontrée, finit-elle par lâcher.  
\- Vraiment ? Où ça ? interroge son père en levant un sourcil.  
\- Je ne sais plus…  
\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? continue sa mère.  
\- Je ne sais pas…

Il y a un lourd silence.

\- Moi je sais qui sait ! s'écrie à la grande surprise de tous la jumelle blonde.

Ib sent son cœur battre à tout rompre, comprenant que la vérité allait éclatée. Elle va enfin comprendre ce qui se passe, pourquoi tout est si bizarre depuis qu'ils sont rentrés du musée.

 _Enfin_ !

\- C'est l'amoureuh imaginaire d'Iiib !

Les parents éclatent de rire, bientôt suivit de Mary.

Mais cela ne dure qu'un instant, avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que la petite brune sanglote bruyamment.

\- Ib, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

_Pourquoi ?_

\- Ib, nous ne voulions pas te blesser…

Pourquoi éprouve-t-elle autant de colère ?

\- Ib…

Pourquoi ce sentiment est-il là ? Pourquoi la ronge-t-elle à ce point ?  
Pourquoi cet homme la poursuit-elle ?

* * *

Ses parents lui ont fait un chocolat chaud pour lui remonter le morale et Mary lui a laissé le prix du « vainqueur du concours de dessin ». C'était ses propres termes.  
Ib n'a pas refusé. Elle aurait été bien sotte de dire non – un plat fait maison par leur mère est à la fois rare et délicieux. En général, leurs parents sont trop pris par leur travail et se sont des nounous qui leurs font les repas. Elles ont de bonnes qualités, mais il n'y a pas la douceur et la félicité de se sentir aimer et apprécier de ses proches.

Sa mère est venue s'assoir près d'elle. Elles sont seules. Rien que toutes les deux.

Cela a fait une éternité qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées face-à-face ainsi.

L'adulte lui caresse la tête, comme quand elle était plus petite. Ib est toute apaisée par ce geste et ses yeux se ferment à moitié.

Elle entend un murmure qui coule comme du miel dans son cœur :

\- Ib, tu sais que quoiqu'il arrive, si tu as un souci ou un problème, tu peux nous en parler.  
\- Bien sûr, répond l'enfant.

Sa mère la serre contre elle. Ib respire son odeur, écoute sa respiration. Elle l'aime, elle aime tant sa si gentille maman…

\- Ib, ton papa et moi nous nous inquiétons pour toi. Tu as été particulièrement discrète ces derniers temps et Mary trouve que vous jouez moins ensemble qu'avant. Est-ce que vous vous êtes disputées ? Dis-moi Ib.

Mary et elle, se disputer récemment ? Elle a envie de dire non.  
Mais elle a le sentiment que ce serait mentir. Que ce serait nier l'évidence.

_Mais l'évidence de quoi ?_

Et ce _garçon_ … Elle est accablée par la tristesse à chaque fois qu'elle pense à lui.

 _Pourquoi_ ? _Pourquoi_ ?!

Elle veut tellement lui dire la vérité. Mais comment le pourrais-t-elle puisqu'elle ignore elle-même l'origine de son comportement.

\- Je… Je suis juste anxieuse pour la rentrée. J'espère que tout se passera bien… ment-elle.  
\- Il n'y a pas de raison que cela se passe mal. Tu as toujours été une bonne élève. Et Mary sera là, tu ne seras pas toute seule…  
\- Oui…

Bien sûr. Il n'y a aucune raison que cela se passe mal.

Aucune.

* * *

Le sort voulu que les deux fillettes se soient retrouvées dans la même classe. Ib a retrouvé quelques-uns de ses amis des années précédentes tandis que Mary est complétement isolée et perdue.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignore, la jumelle brune ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir une certaine satisfaction malsaine à cette situation.

Cependant, cela dure seulement pendant les premières semaines. Bien que Mary soit un peu réservée, elle sait comment briser la glace. Et, bien vite, elle se déniche une grande bande d'amis, s'intégrant à la classe comme une reine. La blonde se propose même pour l'élection des délégués, qu'elle remporte – à quelques points près de sa rivale mais elle l'emporte tout de même.

Ib aurait dû être contente pour elle. De la voir s'épanouir, de la voir si heureuse.

Pourquoi n'éprouve-t-elle qu'une colère sourde qu'elle peine à maîtriser ?

* * *

Ib se retrouve de plus en plus seule ces derniers temps. Ses amis la délaissent petit à petit. Ils vont vers Mary, tellement plus rayonnante et pétillante qu'elle.

Elle sait ce que les gens disent d'elle. Qu'elle est trop timide, sans intérêt et fade. Toujours en train de rêver. Jamais au courant des dernières tendances ou événements. Elle n'est pas très jolie.  
Alors que Mary, elle, elle a tout pour elle. Elle est mignonne, a des mimiques amusantes, un caractère bien à elle et tente de s'intéresser un peu à tout. Leurs camarades lui reprochent peut-être de brailler un peu trop mais on lui pardonne vite.

Au fond de son cœur, Ib commence à éprouver quelque chose de sombre et de viscérale. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé ça avant.

Elle est jalouse. Follement jalouse.

Mais elle se tait, parce qu'elle a honte d'être autant envieuse de sa propre sœur.

 _Sa propre sœur_ …

\- Ib, tu ne viens pas en récré ?

La brune lève les yeux vers elle. Cette sœur tant haït et tant aimé à la fois.

\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi ? Il fait super beau aujourd'hui !  
\- Je n'en aie pas envie.

Mary prend un air contrarié et soupir bruyamment.

\- Mais enfin Ib ! Si tu ne passes pas de temps avec tes amis, ils vont se demander ce qu'il t'arrive ! Allez, viens, on va jouer à la balle au prisonnier !  
\- On n'a pas de ballon…  
\- J'ai demandé à notre professeur et il est d'accord pour nous en prêter un ! Allez ! Ça sera moins drôle si tu ne viens pas ! insiste-t-elle en lui tirant le bras.

La fillette brune finit par céder. Elles se dirigent alors vers l'extérieur quand Ib demande à sa jumelle :

\- Pourquoi… Est-ce que tu viens toujours me chercher ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tu le sais bien… Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui m'aiment ici. Je suis trop renfermée. Je ne suis pas populaire. Alors que toi, tout le monde t'adore. Pourquoi tu viens tout le temps me voir alors qu'il y a des tas de personnes qui t'aime, toi ?

Mary la regarde d'un air déconcertée, perturbée par cette tirade.

\- Mais enfin Ib ! C'est normal que je vienne te voir… Tu es ma sœur, et je t'aime ! Et je n'aime pas voir ma sœur triste ! Et puis, les autres ne te détestent pas !

Elle a dit ceci d'un air si sérieux et solennel qu'Ib en est touchée.

Pourtant… Pourquoi cette colère, cette _rancœur_ ne s'en va pas ?

La blonde l'attire alors dans une étreinte. Prise au dépourvue, elle se laisse faire. Elle sent le corps chaud de sa sœur sur le sien. C'est curieusement familier, étrange, apaisant et horripilant.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant, continue Mary en la libérant, les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fait !

Elle a couru devant elle. Ib a hésité puis est partie la rejoindre, elle et ses camarades.

* * *

Dans leur classe, les élèves doivent s'occuper d'un lapin albinos appelé « Boule-de-neige ». En temps normal, un élève est désigné pour s'occuper de Boule-de-neige durant la semaine, l'emmenant au besoin pendant le weekend avec l'accord des parents.

Cette semaine, c'est Mary qui doit s'en occuper. L'enfant a fait des pieds et des mains afin de pouvoir l'emmener à la maison pendant les deux jours de repos. Leur mère était particulièrement contre, ne voulant pas risquer de potentiels accidents et retrouvé ses broderies en charpie ou ses bobines de fils en confettis. Mais grâce à la coalition des jumelles et de leur père qui s'était laissé convaincre, leur mère finit par accepter.

Boule-de-neige devient alors leur invité pour le weekend. Ib espère secrètement qu'elle pourra jouer un peu avec le lapin. Elle a toujours voulu en avoir un – son père l'a bien compris par ailleurs. Si seulement leur mère acceptait d'en prendre un comme animal de compagnie…

La brune se rendait dans la salle à manger pour faire ses devoirs lorsqu'elle surprend la voix de sa mère s'élever dans la salle à manger. Curieuse, elle s'approche doucement, tentant de ne pas se faire prendre. Elle entend :

\- … Tu aurais pu le blesser Mary ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?  
\- Pardon maman, je ne voulais pas… Enfin… Je ne pensais pas que ça lui faisait mal…

Elle capte le soupir léger mais lassé de l'adulte.

\- Bon, l'important c'est qu'il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Mais tu ne dois pas recommencé. Tu me le promets ?  
\- Oui. J'ai compris. Je te promets même que je ne ferai plus jamais de mal à personne, maman. Faisons-le avec les petits doigts !

Ib l'entend rire à présent. Par la porte entrebâillée, elle la voit caressé la tête blonde de sa jumelle. Son sourire est doux, si doux….

\- Je ne peux pas te faire promettre une telle chose. Parfois, même quand on ne le veut pas, on blesse les autres… C'est comme ça. Mais je prends note de ta bonne volonté. Va maintenant, donne à ce pauvre lapin une carotte pour le consoler de tes bêtises.  
\- Oui !

Ib s'éloigne rapidement, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Elle une mauvaise impression de déjà-vu… Mais encore une fois, impossible de se souvenir du comment du pourquoi.

Ça la rend folle. De ne pas savoir et d'avoir toutes ces impressions, ces sentiments si violents en elle. Et elle ne peut pas en parler. On la prendrait pour une folle, elle le sait. Mais cela la ronge, la ronge tellement.

\- Ib…

La petite fille lève les yeux vers Mary.

Son sang se glace.

Elle a déjà vu cette position, ce regard. Ces yeux hagards, cette position défensive. Ce petit point serré sur un objet brillant, contendant.

La brune balbutie mais la blonde se détourne d'elle et jette le bâton qu'elle tenait dans la poubelle.

\- Ib, continue-t-elle, tu crois que tu pourrais t'occuper un peu de Boule-de-neige ? J'ai fait une bêtise et… Je crois qu'il ne m'aime plus maintenant. Et comme en plus on reprend l'école demain… Personne ne le saura, j'imagine. Donc, si personne ne le sait, on peut pas dire qu'on a triché ?

Sa jumelle ne comprend rien de ce qu'elle raconte mais elle hoche la tête vigoureusement la tête. Mary la fixe alors un moment et lui demande d'une voix forte si elle va bien. Nouveau hochement positif.

\- Bon… D'accord.

Elle s'éloigne, une carotte cette fois-ci à la main.

* * *

\- Merci d'être venu aussi vite. Asseyez-vous.

Leurs parents prennent place. L'atmosphère est tendue. Ib, penaude, évite le regard de ses parents. Mary, elle, se tient droite, prête à être jugée. Son regard brille encore de colère. Elle une fine griffure rouge qui lui balafre la joue gauche.

A côté d'elles, une autre fillette pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle tient un mouchoir ensanglantée contre son nez. Son père lui tient la main, tentant de la rassurée doucement.

\- Bien. Monsieur et madame Kouri, votre fille Mary a attaqué Caroline Koeffer durant la récréation de cet après-midi. D'après ses propres dires, c'est parce que Caroline a insulté sa sœur, Ib, qu'elle a agi ainsi…  
\- Elle l'a traité de salope ! s'écrit Mary en se levant presque de sa chaise, Elle lui a dit qu'elle était grosse et que personne ne l'aimait !  
\- Mary, tu t'expliqueras une fois que monsieur le directeur aura terminé, coupe sèchement leur mère.

L'enfant grommelle mais elle obtempère.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que Caroline ait pu faire une telle chose. Elle est tellement calme. De plus, il ne me semble pas que ses professeurs n'ont jamais fait de remarque sur son comportement.  
\- C'est vrai, je le conçois… Mais Mary a elle aussi un comportement irréprochable et est la déléguée de leur classe…  
\- Ib, est-ce que Mary dit la vérité ? Est-ce que cette fille t'a insulté ? demande leur père.  
\- Caroline, elle s'appelle Caroline, corrige abruptement le parent opposant.

Un nœud se forme dans son estomac. Elle en a presque envie de vomir. Elle a tellement honte…

_Elle connait Caroline depuis un moment. Elle est arrivée en cours d'année, il y a deux ans.  
Tout de suite, elles ne se sont pas bien entendues. Elles n'avaient pas les mêmes sujets de conversations, les mêmes hobbies. _

_Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là._

Cela aurait dû.

_Mais c'était une teigne. Elle n'allait jamais toute seule – elle a deux bras droits à ses côtés, aussi méchantes qu'elle- et parfois, cette peste lui glissait des mots injurieux. Ecrits, ou oraux, si les professeurs n'étaient pas présent. Cela n'allait jamais plus loin mais ça demeurait insultant.  
Avant, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait ses amis avec elle, ils la rassuraient quand elle en avait besoin et répondaient à cette insolente si besoin. Mais cette année, ils l'ont abandonné. Elle s'était retrouvée seule. Isolée. Sans défense. Et Caroline en a profité. _

_Aujourd'hui encore, la brune s'était mise à l'écart, à l'ombre d'un cerisier. Elle regardait au loin les garçons et les filles qui s'affrontaient dans un match amical de foot. Mary était l'arbitre mais il commençait à y avoir des protestations – on soupçonnait la petite blonde d'être à la botte de l'équipe féminine. Evidemment, elle niait avec véhémence._

_C'est à ce moment-là que Caroline et sa bande sont arrivées._

_\- Bah alors Ib, ricana celle-ci, encore toute seule ?  
\- Où sont tes amis Ib ?  
\- Ils préfèrent aller avec ta sœur ?  
\- Et c'est toi qui disais que tes amis ne t'abandonneraient jamais ! Voilà où ça t'as amené de croire au _pouvoir magique de l'amitié _! reprend son harceleuse en prenant une voix ridicule._

_Ib n'a rien répondu mais elle s'est levée, et est partie sous le préau. C'était sans compter sur ces harpies qui continuaient :_

_\- Pourquoi tu ne réponds rien, Ib ?  
\- C'est parce que tu sais que c'est vrai ?  
\- C'est parce que tu as trop peur de répondre ?  
\- T'es vraiment qu'une poule mouillée, à fuir tes problèmes comme ça !  
\- En même temps, y a tellement rien à attendre d'une mocheté comme toi… T'es tellement grosse ! Tellement laide ! Personne t'aimera jamais ! _

_Ib pleurait à présent mais elle continuait de s'enfuir, accélérant le pas. Mais Caroline lui attrapa le bras. Elle lui fit face, tenta de se dégager alors que l'autre jeune fille continuait cruellement :_

_\- T'es tellement minable Ib… Une vraie salope. Tu sais rien d'autre faire que fuir et pleurnicher comme un bébé !  
\- Répète pour voir._

_Les petites filles se tournèrent vers Mary. Sa voix avait été aussi froide et tranchante que l'acier; il était clair qu'elle ne plaisantait pas._

_Caroline la lâcha brusquement, la repoussant contre le sol. Elle tomba comme une pierre. Sa vision était floutée par ses larmes et elle était terrifiée. Cependant, elle se souvient clairement de leurs paroles :_

_\- Tiens-tiens, si c'est pas Mary la crâneuse ! Tu viens défendre ta pôôvre petite sœur ?  
\- Tu n'as pas le droit de parler d'elle comme ça.  
\- Tss ! Comme si j'avais des ordres à recevoir de toi ! Tu es peut-être la déléguée et tu crois peut-être dirigée notre classe, mais tu restes une nouvelle juste un peu plus prétentieuse que les autres !  
\- Tu n'en as pas le droit.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je le répète, hein ? Tu vas appeler la maîtresse à l'aide ?  
\- Tu vas le regretter.  
\- Ah oui ?_

_Il eut une pause et Caroline répéta distinctement :_

_\- Ib est une grosse salope et elle mérite de crever comme une merde._

_S'en fut trop. Mary se jeta sur elle dans un cri de rage. Les deux autres filles prirent peur et s'enfuirent. La blonde se déchaînait, lui tirant les cheveux, donnant des coups de poings, et elle finit par lui asséner un coup de genou dans le nez. Caroline poussa un cri et commença à pleurer, à supplier Mary d'arrêter. C'est à ce moment que les professeurs intervinrent, les prenant toutes les trois en charge._

Ça c'est passée exactement ainsi. La bouche d'Ib se referme, toute desséchée. Le père de Caroline semble tomber des nues : il est pâle et une goutte de sueur dégouline de son front. Caroline n'a pas arrêté de pleurer.

\- Très bien alors, voilà ce que je propose. Caroline s'excuse à Ib pour les propos injurieux à sa personne et Mary s'excuse de l'avoir violenter. S'il se trouve que Caroline ou Mary viennent à récidiver, elles seront exclues de l'établissement durant quelques jours ou définitivement en fonction de ce que décideront les parents d'élèves. De plus, nous nous garantissons de payer les soins de Caroline si cela se révèle être nécessaire. Est-ce que vous êtes tous d'accord avec ces termes ?

Il n'y a pas d'objection.

Les trois fillettes se lèvent, se font face, se fixent. Caroline ne pleure plus. D'une voix tremblante, elle murmure :

\- P-pardon Ib… Je n'aurai jamais dû parler de toi comme ça… Je suis désolée. Je te promets que je recommencerai plus.

Ib hoche mollement la tête, histoire de lui dire qu'elle lui pardonne sans le penser.

\- Je suis désolée Caroline. Je n'aurai pas dû te frapper même si ce que tu as dit était ignoble.  
\- Mary ! s'exclame leur mère mais le père de leur camarade réplique :  
\- Non. Elle a seulement eu ce qu'elle méritait. J'espère que cela lui servira de leçon.

Tous sont choqués d'une telle dureté mais personne ne réplique rien.

* * *

Dans le courant des mois qui suivirent, Caroline changea d'école. Personne ne sait exactement pourquoi, puisqu'après leur convocation il ne s'était rien passé de particulier. Mais Ib en est grandement rassurée de ne plus à avoir à la craindre.

La vie reprend son cours. Récemment, ils ont eu une leçon sur l'éducation sexuelle. Mary a paru très intéressée, demandant plusieurs questions impudiques, amusant la classe au passage. Mais elle resta longuement pensive lorsqu'on lui dit qu'il n'existait pas d'autres moyens de procréation que le clonage et le moyen "traditionnel".

En dehors des cours, les deux fillettes font des activités extrascolaires. Mary a décidé de se spécialiser dans l'art plastique, et suite à leur « incident » a commencé le judo. Une idée de leur parent paternel.

\- Cela l'aidera à se canaliser, d'après ses propres mots.

Au début, leur mère n'était pas enchantée de la voir revenir plein de bleus mais l'activité plaisait tellement à Mary qu'elle n'a plus protesté.

Ib, quant à elle, se réserve à la poterie et la broderie. Parfois, en cachette, elle redessine encore ce garçon aux cheveux mauves. Un désagréable et doux souvenir, tapis dans sa mémoire, indélébile. Il la hante encore.

Toujours.

* * *

Ib a commencé à être visitée par des cauchemars violents. Elle rêve qu'elle est poursuivie, par des sculptures sans tête, des peintures rampantes. Elle rêve qu'elle tente d'appeler son nom – le nom du garçon aux cheveux violets. Mais aucun son ne part de sa bouche et les monstres la rattrapent. Et soudain, elle se réveille en sueur, alors que son réveil indique qu'il est un peu plus d'une heure du matin.

Elle n'est plus dans la même chambre que Mary maintenant. On lui a aménagé sa propre pièce, au grenier, tandis qu'Ib garde leur première chambre. On a rangé le coffre à jouets à la cave et elle possède un bureau à la place du lit de sa sœur.

Bizarrement, sa présence lui manque. Surtout quand elle se réveille en pleine nuit à cause de ses rêves.

Osera-t-elle lui en parler, de ces cauchemars ? Elle hésite. Peut-être à sa mère. Mais elle a peur d'être prise pour une enfant.

Alors, de dépit, elle tente de se rendormir, tout en sachant d'avance qu'elle n'y arrivera pas.

* * *

Le collège est difficile.

Pas au niveau devoirs. Elle a toujours eu des facilités. Mais l'intégration sociale, c'est une autre histoire.

Elle ne connait personne à part sa jumelle. Et cette année, elles ne sont même pas dans les mêmes classes.  
Elle doit l'avouer à contrecœur, mais cela lui soulève l'estomac de la voir déjà entourée d'une bande d'amis sympathiques alors que, techniquement, elles sont toutes les deux nouvelles cette année. Elle tente de les faire siens, mais elle sent que ce n'est pas pareil. Elle n'est pas Mary.

Alors elle reste seule, toujours un peu en retrait, attendant que quelqu'un lui tende la main…

Mais personne ne vient.

* * *

Garry. Garry.

C'est son nom. Elle s'en souvient enfin !

Cela lui était arrivé comme une illumination. Elle le dessinait encore timidement sur son cahier, peu intéressée par le monologue du professeur.

Et tout lui était revenu. Elle se souvenait de sa voix, de son nom, de l'odeur de son manteau qu'il lui avait prêté, du bonbon au citron qu'il lui a tendu. Elle se souvient qu'il lui avait dit qu'il jouait de la guitare, qu'il tentait d'arrêter de fumer, qu'il a toujours été un peu efféminé. Il lui avait dit qu'un jour, ils iraient manger des macarons ensembles.

Elle en aurait presque pleuré de joie si elle n'était pas en cours à ce moment-là.

_Garry. Garry._

Comment a-t-elle pu oublier son nom ? Garry qui a toujours tout fait pour qu'elle se sente bien, pour qu'elle aille bien.

Elle ne souvient plus quand et où ils se sont rencontrés. Mais elle se rappelait qu'ils étaient dans un environnement hostile, incertain, dérangeant. Et en même temps, c'était un lieu si familier…

 _Garry_ …

Mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Où est-il maintenant ? Ça, elle n'arrive pas à s'en souvenir.

 _Il faut que je le retrouve_ , se dit-elle à elle-même.

Elle ne connait pas son nom de famille mais qu'importe. Elle est prête à éplucher tous les réseaux sociaux et annuaires pour le retrouver.

Coûte que coûte.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Ib ?

La brune n'a pas répondu tout de suite, continuant de faire défiler des photos d'individus sur son écran d'ordinateur.

\- Je cherche Garry.  
\- Encore ? s'exclame sa jumelle interloquée, Tu es sûre que tu ne l'as pas inventé ?  
\- Non, réplique l'autre sèchement.

Mary a un petit soupir. Elle n'arrive surement pas à la comprendre. Elle la trouve sans doute futile : cela fait des semaines qu'elle recherche cet homme, sans trouver le moindre indice. Mais Ib est certaine que Garry existe.

\- Papa et Maman tiennent à te rappeler de te préparer pour la sortie de demain. Ils ne veulent pas que tu te couches trop tard…

Silence. Clic de souris. Nouveau soupir.

Elle entend sa jumelle fermer la porte, la laissant avec ses recherches.

* * *

Ib est de mauvaise humeur. Elle s'est couchée tard pour ses recherches et n'a absolument rien trouvé. A croire qu'il n'a jamais mis les pieds sur Internet et n'a jamais possédé de téléphone…

En plus de cela, il a fallu qu'elle se lève tôt pour aller au musée avec sa sœur.

Un musée d'art.

C'est une exposition d'art moderne qui présente les différents artistes contemporains de l'époque.

Cela lui déplait grandement d'être ici. Si elle le pouvait, elle partirait aussitôt. Elle sait qu'elle va encore être isolée et l'idée de se perdre dans cet endroit lui donne des frissons insupportables.

Par chance (ou non), elle s'est retrouvée dans le même groupe que sa sœur. Sa meilleure amie est là aussi, de sorte que Ib se retrouve coincée entre les discussions des deux filles. Discussions qui, il faut le dire, ne l'intéresse guère…

\- Comment tu trouves ça Sophie ?  
\- J'aime pas trop l'art abstrait, alors bon…  
\- Ah oui ? Moi j'adore ! Surtout les œuvres de Guertena ! On avait été voir une exposition il y a un an avec ma sœur. Tu t'en souviens, Ib ?  
\- Pardon ? Mumure celle-ci en sortant de sa rêverie.  
\- L'exposition de Guertena. Celle pour les cinq ans de sa mort.  
\- Hum, oui… Mais je n'en ai pas de très bons souvenirs…  
\- Ah bon ? s'interloque la blonde, Moi j'ai passé un très bon moment ! Je me souviens que notre mère nous avait lues les titres parce qu'on ne reconnaissaient pas tous les kanjis…   
\- Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. On ferait mieux d'écouter ce que le professeur a à nous dire.

Les collégiennes l'ont regardé d'un air surpris, choquées par la rudesse de son ton. Mary a alors haussé les épaules à son amie et ont reporté leur attention sur l'instituteur.

* * *

Quatre ans. Quatre longues années à chercher la moindre trace de Garry.

Mais rien. Rien du tout. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Ib commence à douter. Peut-être bien qu'elle a tout inventé. Peut-être qu'en réalité elle est complétement folle. Elle a des souvenirs si précis de lui et pourtant, pas un signe, pas une trace, rien, rien du tout qui lui ressemble de près ou de loin.

Elle continue à avoir des cauchemars. De manière plus espacée, mais il suffit qu'elle stresse un peu et ils reviennent hanter son sommeil. Et elle continue de tout garder pour elle, trop terrifiée de ce que ses proches pourraient penser.

La jeune fille est toute seule à la maison aujourd'hui. Leurs parents ont jugé qu'elles étaient assez grandes pour prendre soin d'elles-mêmes, et n'avaient donc plus besoin de garde. Quant à Mary, elle était allée chez un ami. Apparemment.

Donc, en ce lundi de vacances, Ib est seule. Elle se sent mal. Sa solitude lui pèse sur ses épaules. Elle aurait bien appelé quelqu'un, un de ses camarades de classe… Mais que lui dire ? Elle ne veut pas se contenter de simple politesse. Elle veut une discussion, une vraie.

Mais en faisant défiler les contacts, elle ne voit personne vers qui se tourner. Personne avec qui l'échange serait facile, naturel.

Ib repose son téléphone sur son bureau. Elle est couchée sur son lit. Respirant lentement. Finalement, après s'être ainsi délassée pendant une éternité, elle se lève et monte au grenier.

Elle arrive devant la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. Une porte bleue marine, à sa demande. Ib tourne la poignée.  
Sa chambre est plus ordonnée que ce qu'elle pensait mais n'est pour autant pas des plus rangée. Des cahiers, des livres et des feuilles jonchent sur le bureau. Une trousse éventrée trône sur le tas. Elle a gardé l'étagère au-dessus de son lit. Il n'y a plus de poupées, remplacées par une coupe en or que la blonde a récemment remporté lors de la compétition annuelle. Il y a aussi des médailles, de différentes couleurs, attachées à la dite coupe. Les dessins sont à présent accrochés à son armoire et ont gagné en finesse, en précision. Il y a aussi des photos de ses amis. Sophie était toujours présente. Parfois, elles sont toutes les deux sur la même photo en faisant des grimaces stupides.

Ib en a presque envie de tout déchirer. Une rage, née de sa jalousie et d'un autre sentiment qu'elle ne parvient à nommer, l'exhorte à tout détruire. Mais elle se contient. Ça, elle sait faire. C'est peut-être la seule chose qu'elle sait faire bien.

Elle fouine dans les tiroirs. Ib trouve du matériel de dessin, bien rangé, des cahiers, des feuilles vierges… Des livres aussi, sur tout ce qui concerne le surnaturel. Elle croit beaucoup en la réincarnation, les fantômes, ce genre de choses. Du maquillage bon marché dans le troisième tiroir. Dans le dernier tiroir, elle tombe sur le journal intime de sa sœur – malheureusement cadenassé- une boîte de préservatifs féminins encore emballée, et un dessin.  
Un dessin d'elle.

Dessus, Ib se trouve belle. Elle a de jolis cheveux souple et brillant, un regard vif, un timide sourire. Au dos, il y a écrit au crayon à papier :

« Déjà 16 ans de vie commune et tant de choses traversées ensemble ! Je suis tellement fière et heureuse d'avoir une sœur aussi géniale que toi ! Je te souhaite un super anniversaire ! »

Ib sent un rictus s'esquisser sur son visage, malgré elle. Elle est touchée. Tellement touchée. Elle veut tellement que cette vague de bien-être reste ancrée en elle, telle une chaleur bienveillante.

Elle range le dessin et retourne dans sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le temps a coulé, encore, inexorablement.

Ib a quelques peu laissé de côté les recherches de Garry. Avec son entrée à l'université, elle n'a plus trop le temps de consacrer à ses recherches. Et tout ce qu'elle a entrepris a été tellement infructueux, sa seule piste étant des rêves sans aucun sens.

Elle est une jeune femme maintenant. Elle n'a plus le temps de se préoccuper de choses aussi peu concrètes. Elle doit se concentrer sur des choses pragmatiques, sérieuses. Son avenir, son futur, sa vie.

Elle s'est faite une amie : Alice. Deux filles introverties qui se battent pour prendre le contrôle de leur vie.

Mary, quant à elle, a intégré une école d'Art. Elle a arrêté le judo, terminant sur une note douce-amère en arrivant quatrième sur le podium nationale de sa catégorie. La blonde a déjà une idée bien précise de son avenir : décoratrice d'intérieur. Niveau sociale, elle reste fidèle à elle-même, toujours entourée d'amis. Elle ne voit plus Sophie aussi souvent cependant : s'étant dirigée vers la voie médicale, les rencontres sont plus rares.

Les deux sœurs sont bien loin de l'époque où elles rêvaient de devenir des princesses-samouraïs-pirates. Mais elles sont toujours aussi unies, toujours en train de s'aider et s'encourager mutuellement, aussi différentes soient leurs filières. Leurs parents sont de leurs côtés, eux aussi.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Ib est heureuse.

* * *

\- Ib, tu te souviens de Caroline ?

L'interlocutrice lance un regard interrogateur à sa jumelle, perturbée. Comment oublier cette… fille ? Même si quelques fois elle avait réellement préféré l'oublier, elle avait fait partie de sa vie. Aussi douloureux que cela soit.

La brune est surprise par le regard si grave de sa sœur. Elle a son téléphone à la main, mais bien vite elle le range dans son blouson en cuir. Il fait chaud.

\- Quelques mois après son départ de notre collège, elle a fait une tentative de suicide. Sa mère l'a battait et son père ne se souciait pas d'elle… ou du moins, pas assez.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Elle s'est jetée d'un toit, il y a deux jours. Elle est morte, Ib.  
\- Ah.

Dire qu'elle n'est pas un peu choquée est un mensonge. Dire que cela l'émut plus que ça le serait aussi. En fait, elle est vaguement triste mais sans plus.

\- Tu sais… Je peux comprendre que tu ne lui aies pas pardonné. Mais cela fait tellement longtemps… On était jeune et… ce truc avec ses parents, ça ne l'excuse pas mais… Comment dire ? Elle avait des raisons.  
\- Peut-être.  
\- Ib ! Tu es si dure ! Elle n'était qu'une enfant !  
\- Moi aussi, je l'étais.  
\- Mais nous sommes des adultes ! Nous devons pardonner.  
\- Pourquoi ?

Cette fois, c'est Mary qui lui jette un regard interloqué.

\- Parce que nous c'est notre devoir le faire. Pour elle, et pour nous. Je te demande pas de forcément tout effacer… Mais au moins, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde… Prends-la en pitié.

La brune ne répond rien, fuit son regard.

\- En tout cas, j'irai à son enterrement. C'est vendredi prochain, si tu veux venir, l'informe la sœur.

Silence.

\- Je te laisse Ib, je dois rejoindre des amis maintenant. Prends soin de toi.

Elle part. Ib reste pensive.

* * *

Ib a ouvert les yeux. Il fait nuit. C'est le début des vacances d'été.

Elle s'est levée, cherchant à tâtons la cuisine avant de trouver l'interrupteur. La jeune femme se fait un verre d'eau. Puis elle s'assoit, tremblante. Quelques gouttes d'eau tombent. Légers bruits humides.

Elle se souvient.

Elle se souvient de tout.

De sa rencontre avec Garry, la Galerie hantée, les statues qui les poursuivaient. Et Mary, sa vraie première rencontre avec elle, la découverte de sa véritable nature – une peinture, un monstre, tout sauf une humaine. Et puis les courses poursuites avec Garry et les œuvres d'art qui tentaient de leur faire du mal, Mary qui les a poussés dans « le coffre à jouets ». L'échange des roses. Garry qui agonise. Le petit rire fluet de Mary.

\- _Enfin, je peux_ ! s'était-elle exclamée en arrachant le dernier pétale.

Dans son esprit d'enfant, elle refusa. Elle refusa la mort de Garry. Il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait l'aider quand il aurait besoin d'elle. Pourtant, la brune retourna le voir. Il était contre le mur, assis, les yeux clos. Son visage était pâle, si pâle ; et son corps si froid, si gelé. Glacial. Mais elle refusait, elle refusait sa mort. Il allait se réveiller. Elle en était sûre.

Elle aperçut le petit briquet. L'enfant sentit une rage exploser dans son cœur, elle voulait tout incendier, tout détruire. Mais ce n'était qu'un petit briquet et elle n'avait pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle était restée un long moment à l'observer, ce corps, ce souvenir de Garry. Puis elle s'était levée et, toujours dans son déni, lui dit qu'elle allait tenter de trouver la sortie et qu'elle reviendrait plus tard.

À l'aide de la clé, elle passa un bâtiment étrangement familier avant de revenir devant un tableau singulier – un gribouillis ressemblant vaguement à une autre exposition. Elle voulut faire demi-tour mais le cadre du tableau disparu. Elle comprit ce qui lui restait à faire et pria pour que Garry la rejoigne le plus tôt possible.

Mais elle n'aperçut qu'une silhouette féminine, habillée de vert, qui se rapprocha d'elle…

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'est réveillée.

Ib ne sait plus que penser. Que faire. Sa sœur n'est pas sa sœur et elle a tué quelqu'un. Un homme bien. Un homme qui ne lui avait rien fait. Un homme qu'Ib aimait. Peut-être pas au sens romantique, mais personne n'a jamais été aussi proche d'elle que lui.  
Mais en même temps, après tout ce temps passé ensemble, elle était venue à l'apprécier. Elle a fait du bien autour d'elle, a rendu sa famille heureuse – _la_ rendue heureuse. Elle a une vie à présent, une famille – la leur -, des amis, un futur.

Qui est-elle pour la juger et la condamner ? Et comment peut-elle convaincre qui que ce soit ? Ce n'était qu'un souvenir – non pas un rêve mais un souvenir, elle est formelle. Même si cet homme n'a laissé aucune trace derrière lui, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, elle est sûre qu'il a un jour été. Parce que ces sentiments qu'elle éprouve sont bien trop forts pour n'être attachés qu'à une illusion.

* * *

Mary l'a invité à une fête avec ses amis. Son petit-ami, Luca, sera là.

Ils se sont rencontrés au centre-ville, un jour d'automne. Il pratiquait un tour de magie vieux comme le monde, un tour passe-passe avec des cartes. Ils ont discuté, se sont revus et ont commencé à sortir ensemble. C'est tout ce qu'Ib sait. Il doit bien y avoir autre chose qui l'a séduite, mais elle ne lui a pas dit quoi.

Les fêtes, ça n'a jamais été la tasse de thé d'Ib. Danser et boire de l'alcool jusqu'à l'aube n'a absolument aucun intérêt à ses yeux. En plus, Alice n'est pas disponible pour ce soir-là. Elle s'ennuiera seule dans son coin.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle lui a dit « oui ». Peut-être pour tenter de se réconcilier avec elle. Pour tenter d'oublier ces souvenirs affreux. Pour se rappeler que Mary est quelqu'un de bien.  
Et pourtant…

* * *

Bien habillées avec leurs plus belles robes, les filles ont rejoint Luca en début de soirée.

Tout suite, c'est les embrassades, les « je t'aime » à tout va et autres niaiseries qu'Ib s'épargne en détournant pudiquement les yeux. Puis ils sont arrivés à un immeuble, ont monté tous les étages et se sont donc arrêtés au vingtième.

C'est assez luxueux. Le genre de fête privé, mais avec de la musique à la mode, de l'alcool mélangé aux sodas et uniquement des jeunes de leurs âges qui se trémoussent dans tous les sens. Ils dansent tellement serrés que la jeune femme brune se demande comment ils peuvent vraiment se mouvoir ainsi.

Il n'a pas fallu attendre longtemps avant que le couple ne se joigne à eux. Ib a préféré soigneusement se mettre à l'écart : la moitié des garçons étant déjà ivres, elle ne souhaite rien tenter d'imprudent.  
Elle s'est installée sur le balcon, un verre alcoolisé à la main – mais juste un. La ville est belle, de nuit. Les lumières des pavillons et des lampadaires semblent refléter le ciel étoilé. Elle entend la musique qui bat, le bruit des voitures qui passent… Elle n'a pas froid malgré son absence de manche. Honnêtement elle se sent bien.

\- Heyyy Ib, qu'est-sse tu fais ? arrive alors sa sœur complétement éméchée.

Elle lui pose une main sur l'épaule et elle sentit son souffle chaud et alcoolisé. Ib a une mine dégoutée avant de se retourner vers sa « jumelle ». Elle a des rubans de couleur sur la tête, un petit chapeau de fête ridicule et un sourire niais barré sur son visage.

\- Luca n'est pas avec toi ? articule fortement Ib pour surpasser le bruit de la musique.  
\- Naaaaan il est parti aux toilettes, hihi. Je crois qu'il est bou-rré ! Ahah !  
\- Toi aussi. On devrait peut-être…  
\- Mééé naaan je suis pas bourrée ! râle-t-elle, Je suis juste un peu… Joyeuse. Ouais ! Joyeuse ! Hihi !

La brune roule des yeux. Elle s'apprête à lui dire de rentrer, qu'elles allaient retourner chez elles quand Mary saute sur la rambarde.

\- Dis, tu te rappelles Ib, quand on faisait les funambules en gym ? C'était marrant ! On devrait refaire ça !  
\- Mary, il y a le vide, c'est dangereux…

Elle allait continuer, lui dire de partir et s'il le fallait la ramener de force.

Mais elle s'est souvenue de Garry.

Sa haine s'embrase en elle.

Elle peut la pousser. Personne ne la verra. On l'entendra tomber, certes, mais personne ne la verra la pousser.

Cela sera comme un accident. Un triste, si cruel et tragique accident.

Comme Garry.

_Pour Garry !_

\- Mary ! retentit alors une voix masculine, Surtout, ne bouge pas et attrape la main de ta sœur !  
\- Lucaaaa ! Tu veux jouer aux funambules toi ausssii ?  
\- Mary, je t'en supplie, prend la main de ta sœur !

Cette dernière fait la moue mais obtempère. Elle redescend avec eux. Luca se jette sur elle, la serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, murmurant des mots incompréhensibles. Puis, il dit en s'écartant un peu d'elle :

\- On va rentrer maintenant, d'accord ?  
\- Déjà ? Mais on commençait tout juste à s'amuser !  
\- C'est ça, on en reparlera demain avec ta gueule-de-bois, coupe-t-il en soulevant Mary comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre.

La jeune femme s'est débattue en riant mais elle est trop faible et étourdie par l'alcool pour s'en défaire.  
Elles sont rentrées avec la voiture du jeune homme, qui les a déposées juste à l'entrée de chez elles.

\- Tu viens dormir chez nous Lucaaa ?  
\- Pas ce soir, mon ange.  
\- Aww c'est tellement dommage !  
\- Bien sûr, sourit-il d'un air moqueur puis en prenant un air plus sérieux, merci pour tout Ib. Pour avoir empêché Mary de sauter. Je sais pas… ce qui aurait pu se passer. Tu es vraiment comme Mary me t'as décrite : un vrai ange gardien ! Elle a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

Ib a juste hoché la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que j'y aille, bonne nuit les filles !  
\- Bonne nuiiiit mon lapin blanc !

La voiture s'est éloignée tandis qu'elles sont rentrées bruyamment dans la maison – enfin, surtout Mary. Pourtant, dès qu'elle a touché le sofa de la salle à manger pour regarder la télé, elle s'est tout de suite endormie.

Ib, elle, n'a pas pu trouver le sommeil.

Comment a –t-elle pu vouloir tuer sa sœur ?  
_Mais elle ne l'est pas. Elles ne partagent aucune goutte de sang._

Comment a-t-elle pu vouloir lui faire du mal à ce point ?  
_N'est-ce pas que justice après ce qu'elle a fait ?_

Quel genre de personne est-elle devenue ?  
_Une personne en quête de vengeance._

Elle aime sa sœur !  
_Elle la hait._

Elle regrette tellement…  
_… De ne pas avoir eu le temps de la pousser._

* * *

La jeune femme a pleuré, seule, dans le placard telle une enfant, toute la nuit.

\- Ib… Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le placard ?

L'interlocutrice a papillonné des yeux. Elle a dû s'endormir malgré elle.

\- Tu es un peu malade toi aussi ? sourit sa « sœur », Je pensais pas que tu ne tenais pas l'alcool aussi mal que moi… Viens, j'ai fait une tisane.

Elle est sortie à contre cœur. C'est vrai qu'elle ne se sent pas bien. Vraiment pas bien.

Elles ont siroté l'infusion silencieusement. Quand elles finirent, Mary s'est raclée la gorge et susurre :

\- Je suis désolée pour les conneries d'hier. Luca m'a raconté. J'ai dû… tellement te faire peur. Je crois que je vais me passer de fêtes pour un moment, héhé.

Ib serre son poing. Mary s'est retournée, pour ranger différents ustensiles qu'elle vient de nettoyer.

\- Je ne m'étais vraiment pas rendue compte que j'avais autant bu, j'aurais dû faire attention. Dans mon souvenir j'ai bu quoi ? Trois verres ? En plus, le goût de l'alcool se sentait tellement peu … Heureusement que tu…

Elle s'est stoppée dans sa phrase, terrifiée.

Elle a tout de suite comprit qu'il y avait une lame dans son dos. La jeune femme blonde l'ignore mais c'est un superbe couteau de cuisine que leur maman vient juste de s'acheter. Il est parfaitement aiguisé.

\- I-Ib ? bégaie-t-elle, Si c'est une blague, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.  
\- Parce que tu crois que c'est une blague, hein ? Tu crois vraiment que tout ça, c'est une blague ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…?  
\- La Galerie, Garry, tu crois que ce n'est que dans ma tête ?  
\- Garry… C'est ton personnage imaginaire ?  
\- CE N'EST PAS UN PERSONNAGE IMAGINAIRE !

Mary a gémi et du sang a tâché ses vêtements. Une toute petite coupure dans son dos, rien de grave, rien de méchant.

Pour l'instant.

\- Dans la Galerie… Garry m'a aidé, continue Ib comme en transe, il m'a aidé et m'a même sauvé la vie. Il m'a sauvé la vie de toi ! Tu as essayé de nous tuer, tu m'avais pris ma rose ! Mais Garry, il l'a échangé et tu l'as tué ! Tu en as même ri de sa mort ! Tu as fait comme-ci c'était un jeu, un simple jeu !  
\- Ib, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens !  
\- Ça n'a aucun sens ? Ce qui n'a aucun sens, c'est que je suis la seule à me souvenir ! Tu t'en souviens toi aussi, pas vrai ? Tu as joué la comédie, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, en nous faisant tous croire que tu ne savais rien ! Que tu faisais réellement partie de notre famille ! Mais tu n'es qu'une sale menteuse, une usurpatrice !  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Comment expliques-tu alors les photos de famille, nous deux bébés et maman nous tenant dans ses bras ? Les deux lits quand nous étions enfants ? Les mètres que papa avait installée quand notre ancienne chambre, tu te souviens de tout ça ? Comment expliques-tu, que-que, je n'en sais rien, que nous avons toujours eu la même sensation d'être ensemble… Et puis ça n'a aucune logique, qu'en tuant un homme que je ne connais pas – avec une rose ? - me ferai apparaître comme ta sœur !  
\- J'EN SAIS RIEN ! Mais tu l'as fait ! C'était… De la magie, de la sorcellerie ! Tu nous as dupé, avoue-le !  
\- Ib, arrête !  
\- Avoue-le ou je te tranche la gorge !

Mary a respiré bruyamment quand elle sentit la lame se caller contre sa pomme d'Adam. Elle émet des sons incompréhensibles, balbutie, cherche les mots…  
Puis elle se calme d'elle-même. Elle lui dit d'une toute petite voix :

\- Depuis quand te souviens-tu de… ça ?  
\- Depuis toujours… Depuis toujours, après notre visite à la Galerie Guertena… Mais tout met revenue deux mois avant la « fête ».  
\- Tu as gardé ça pour toi, pendant si longtemps… ?  
\- Oui. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre de toute façon ? On m'aurait prise pour une folle…  
\- Tu n'as pas complétement tord mais… Nous n'étions alors que des enfants. Tu aurais pu m'en parler.  
\- C'est ça, pour que tu racontes tout à maman, pas vrai ? Ça aurait été une belle occasion pour toi de m'écarter définitivement de ma famille !  
\- Notre famille. Non Ib. Simplement… Je me trompe peut-être, mais j'ai toujours eu la sensation que tu… avais changé depuis notre visite à ce musée.  
\- Evidemment ! Comment voulais-tu que je devienne « normale » après ça ? Tu te rends compte de tout ce que j'ai vécu ? De tout ce que tu m'as fait vivre ?  
\- Ib… Ecoute-moi bien. Je ne me souviens, à aucun moment de mon existence, d'avoir tué qui que ce soit. Je n'ai pas toujours fait le bien autour de moi, et j'aurai dû remarquer que tu avais besoin de moi. Mais… crois-tu vraiment que je serai capable de faire du mal à ce point à qui que ce soit ?

Elle ne lui répond rien. Son bras tremble.

\- Ib, crois-tu vraiment cela ?

Silence.

\- Et crois-tu que tu es vraiment capable de faire ça ?

Elle renifle.

\- Moi je ne le crois pas Ib. Ib… Peut-être bien que, dans une autre vie, j'ai réellement commis quelque chose d'aussi atroce. Et peut-être qu'un jour je serai punie pour ce que j'ai fait. Je suis surement aussi insensée que toi… Parce que quelque part, je pense que tu n'as pas inventé cette histoire. Je ne te crois pas folle Ib.

Ses yeux sont tout embués. Une main chaude se pose que la sienne et, tout doucement, lui enlève l'arme hors de sa portée. Elle éclate en sanglots.

\- Pardon, pardon Mary, s'exclame-t-elle en larmes, J'ai vraiment essayé de te pardonner, d'oublier… Mais je n'avais pas réussi ! Pardon…  
\- C'est pas grave, tout va bien, je te pardonne, lui répond-t-elle alors qu'elle commence à pleurer elle aussi.

La blonde jette un regard d'apaisement à leurs parents qui avaient assisté à la scène.

* * *

Ib, par la suite, a été encadrée par un psychologue, afin de se remettre « les pieds dans le droit chemin ». Toute cette accumulation néfaste, haine, rancœur, jalousie, elle les a exorcisés. Ce ne s'est pas fait en un jour, mais aujourd'hui, elle se sent en paix avec elle-même. Sa famille l'a énormément aidée et soutenue pour arriver à un tel résultat – et elle regrette de ne pas avoir partagée ce poids plus tôt.

Elle avait arrêté les études pendant sa « purge ». C'est un peu dur de s'y remettre après deux ans mais elle est motivée. Elle revoit Alice, de temps en temps, dans les classes supérieures et un peu à l'extérieur pendant les vacances. Elle s'est faite de nouveaux amis. La jeune femme a enfin la sensation d'avoir trouvé sa place.

Mary et Luca se sont fiancés. Ils prévoient d'avoir un enfant dès qu'ils auront emménagé. Mary lui a fait visité – c'est une petit maison modeste, en périphérie. Ils doivent célébrés tout cela à leur anniversaire de « rencontre », en octobre il lui semble. Ib ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse – son fiancé monopolise tellement sa sœur qu'elle ne peut même plus la voir ! Un comble ! Et puis, quand ce n'est pas lui, c'est Sophie qui s'incruste à l'improviste et fait annulé toutes leurs sorties ! Dans quel monde vit-on ?

Enfin, heureusement, elles fêtent leurs anniversaires (de naissance cette fois) rien que toutes les deux.

\- Je suis tellement fière d'avoir une sœur comme toi.

Ib est tellement heureuse de pouvoir enfin dire ces mots à sa jumelle.  
Mary a rougit, s'éventant avec une main en dramatisant, comme à son habitude.

\- Mais tu sais, c'est réciproque ! finit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elles se sont enlacées en gloussant sottement, complices.

\- Au fait… J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Ne bouge pas, je vais le chercher !

La blonde a couru vers le grenier, la laissant avec leurs parents sur la terrasse. La jeune femme revient avec un énorme paquet. Vu la forme, c'est un tableau.

Ib a une petite idée de ce dont il s'agit. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela soit si ressemblant, si précis, si fin.

Garry. Garry avec des roses bleues. Garry souriant.

\- Mary… Je croyais que nous avions discuté de ce cadeau, gronde leur père.  
\- Non, coupe Ib, c'est parfait. Merci Mary… Merci.

Elle admire encore la beauté du l'œuvre, émue.

\- Est… Est-ce que… ?  
\- Non Ib, réplique Mary en secouant la tête, je n'ai toujours aucun souvenir de cette vie-là… Mais je crois que de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir.  
\- Je comprends. Quelque part… C'est surement mieux comme ça. Tu étais… différente.  
\- J'imagine bien ! sourit-elle tristement.

Ils se sont tous tues. Ib appelle son lapin – Nono – à ses pieds. Un adorable lapin géant. Après toutes ces années, elle a enfin eu le droit d'en avoir un !

\- Je peux le caresser ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr. Ne va juste pas le taper avec une brindille ! sourit narquoisement la brune.  
\- Pff, je n'ai plus onze ans ! Soupire Mary en touchant la douce fourrure de l'animal.

Leurs parents ont commencé à débarrasser la table. À un certain moment, ils se sont absentés un peu plus longtemps. Ib en a alors profité pour glisser à sa sœur :

\- Tu sais… Je n'ai jamais oublié quand nous sommes rentrées de la Galerie… Tu avais voulu qu'on se fasse une promesse. A l'époque, je ne t'avais rien répondu…  
\- Ahaha, oui je m'en souviens. Et ?  
\- Refaisons-là.

Mary a haussé les sourcils avant de laisser paraître un éclatant sourire.

\- Ib, je te promets de rester avec toi pour toujours.  
\- Mary, je te promets de rester avec toi pour toujours.

Elles ont ri et il leur semble encore que ce rire a fait chanter les étoiles.

Garry a aussi dû rire avec elles.


End file.
